wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Honorwings/ Greywings
These tribes were created by Cocoheart (a.k.a part of the crazy ones). If you have an idea about a aspect of life, please write it in the comments. Thank you and have a good day. :) The royal family have their own page http://wings-of-fire-fanon-tribes.wikia.com/wiki/Greywings/_Honorwing_royal_families Disclamer: I suck at writing. Who knew? List of dragons Greywings Queen: Wolf-killer King Green Tail Princesses: Bluescales, Foglover, Berryeater, Stonecrusher, Fishswimmer, Shortwings Princes: Newsun, Tradeplay, Happyeyes, Loudroar, Mountainclimber, Lesserspark Commoners: Exiles: Honorwings Queen: Silvermoon King: Law-maker Princesses: Lawkeeper, Peacelover, Silentoath, Justice, Braveone Princes: Chaoskiller, Truelaw, Greatrule, Orderrule, Defender, Codement Island rulers: Bylaw, Greatlaw, Orderlaw, Basicorder, Trueorder Apprentices (only five) Commoner (they work. Put their work beside their name) Overall attitude Greywings: They are rather lazy and like to talk with friends all day. However they do minimal performance if they are given enough encouragement. Their foggy scales explain to outsiders their culture and most things. Their lazy, but not stupid. They worship the great dragon to a great degree, but not sickly. Most would rather not explore but a fool and the brave might end up in an unwanted place. They will be curious to strangers, but not to close and only the brave and fools will be rebels. They make great friends who can't help much in anything. Honorwings: ''' They are proud and fierce in a respectful way and will only fight if their defending their friends or when their having fun. They are great in large groups and wonderful at most jobs, but mostly politics. Description Both race of dragons have the same ancestors, and just a few differences. Both dragon races are small compared to Greywings. '''Greywings: Their scales are grey or white, but if they have any patterns, they are a earthy color. Their tail has two horns on the end, wide enough for holding a dragons head to a wall. Their membranes are see though with a tint of white. Their wings are slightly larger than normal dragons. East tribe(Honorwings): Their scales are gray or white, and if they have any patterns, they're silver. Females membranes are silver with small pools of dark grey which they use for camouflage. Males have extra horns on their heads. Royals: 'The most notable thing is the silver teardrop near their left eye. They often have dark-ish scales on their body, and underscales are a black to dark purple. Their membranes are dark colors, and have little stars all over it, and most commonly black or dark gray(some other colors). Their tails are the colors of the rest of the body, but they fade to dark turquoise(greywings) or light silver(honorwings), depending on which tribe they are in. Abilities Both tribes have the same breath weapon. But instead of fire, a small glowing ball comes out, and if it touches anything, or after some time, it explodes and does fire damage to almost everything that touches it. They often use it for beacons, messages, "language", weapons(when fighting) and warnings. Both tribes can go 2x longer than Skywings when flying. '''Greywings:'Their tails are forked and most are long, which they can trap their foes to a wall. Most use this as an emergency though. '''Honorwings):If their male, they have extra long horns that are straight. Females are more naturally stealthy, so their more likely to be scouts. Both female and male Honorwings are stronger than greywings. Royal:If they are born under the moons, they can read minds or tell the future. However its very weak and most visions are spread far out in their life's so they show little, and by mind reading I mean if they focus hard enough they detect strong feelings in one dragon. Other than that, they have the same abilities as their tribe. Habitat Both kingdoms are thin stretches on islands with water at all sides. Mountain rise high in these lands with fog so much fog you can't see your talon in front of your face. The land is called Costa Maria. Jobs Mostly the same as the medieval period in time but recreated for dragon. Miners They use their breath weapons as tnt to make the mines. Most workers are Honorwings as they are smaller and stronger. Traders This the most flexible job as anyone could do it. They buy from farmers, miners, fishermen (most Honorwings do this...see diet) and some even brave the rings of chaos to find foreign goods. Traders are seen everywhere in the twin kingdoms. Farmers The twin kingdoms work in harmony and find where ever is free land. Mostly on the coast since a few even fish, hunt for prey, and farm plants. A young ones life Greywings they live in a cave house (basically a cave) with their parents until they are four. Then they can go back to the mountain houses. They learn from their parents and the families friends how to live. When their twenty they can move out or still live with their parents. Most choose to stay. If they don't stay they go on to get a job or stay lazy in on of the corners of Costa Maria. Honorwings They live with their parents and learn from them until their fifteen. Then they go to the elder of the town and say their ready to go, where they take a test. Even if they fail, they leave and get a job or join a guild (traders that do all kinds of weird things. Some check out the ring of chaos). In a few years later they either keep working or have a mate and a child where the process repeats itself. . They buy stuff from farmer, fishers (most honorwings...see diet) miners, and some even brave the fangs of chaos to find fresh waters. Traditions/religion Greywings): Their life is similar to the Rainwings, but they do have a royal family. They believe of the Great Dragon, who died creating dragons. When all dragons die, the moon and sun shall wake up from their sleep and fight each other. The dead join the great dragon rest until the sun and moon wake up. The dead join one and each know inside who they fight with, even if their against family members. (Honorwings): They do have a royal family, but their not important as rulers of the island. They are Bylaw of the Waterfall isle, Greatlaw of the honourwing trading spot, Orderlaw of the Mountain isle, Basicorder of the island below Waterfall isle and beside the Mountain island. Last but not least Trueorder, a ruler of a bunch of tiny isles below the trading spot. The Royal family of Honorwings are strict in their way of life. It follows the old code, which is mostly rules.Its a fact that no one has followed the code thoroughly, since is are breaking at least 23 codes right now. Rulers are the second to the royal family. They are the queens minions. Rulers control an island, getting a trainee to teach, then, when they become an elder, die, or pass it on, they become the new leader of the island. Some domains that rulers lead are a bunch of tiny islands so they dont twenty million rulers. They believe in Mother Law, which created an island that was shaped by her child. but then they were attacked by father Chaos, which they had to run to where they live, and mother law protects them, and they have to keep up with Mother Law, or father Chaos will attack and destroy his children. Festivals New moon On new moons night both tribes go to the island of peace and celebrate their queens, a new year and another year of peace. Honorwings eat so much they often don't have to eat for than at least a month?! The people dance with pleasure stuffing their faces. Sometimes even Bloodclan joins the fun and most rebels turn traitor on this night and hide in the crowd. Fire night Greywings celebrate their religion in silence. The tribes light a candle and put it around the towns alter, as too light the way of the dead to sleep with the Great dragon until the true war. No one is allowed to speak, except the ancient lullaby, which is sang by the oldest in the town. The Fallen The Fallen are Honorwings who betrayed Mother Law and instead follow Father Chaos. They ether cast them out or kill them, and the former is more likely. Most Fallens go to the Ruins of Chaos and force the dead tribes to work for them. They often start wars with other Fallens for little reason. They often change their names to something crazy and the like. The most famous one is Lord Death-order who rules over most of the southern ring of chaos. However it hasn't been seen for years, since it died and a few other Fallen have pretended to be Death-order. Names Northwest tribe(Greywings):A personality that shows up in them, an achievement they did when they were young, or an important physical mutation with the body. (Too-friendly, Two-heads, Extra-scales, Protector, Water-breather, Jumper, No-legs, Random-speaker, Storm-flyer, Two-bird-killer, Too-rude, Blood-drinker, Eye-sparkle, True-see, Fog-ruler, One-eye, etc.) East tribe(Honorwings): Their names reflect their ways, and often two words that reflect their traditions. (True-word, Injustice-fighter, True-honor, Loyal-guard, Law-upholder, True-knight, No-chaos, Law-bound, Law-chosen, Law-protector, No-error, Right-knight, Loyalest, True-law, Wise-word, etc.) Diet Northwest tribe (Greywings):They often eat plants in the mountains, and rarely eat meat, only on special occasions. Most meats make them have low fevers, and if they have too much they might throw up. They dislike sea food a lot. East tribe(Honorwings): they preform meals with mostly plants, instead of eating them up right. They prefer to eat as little as possible, and instead have one big feast then not eating through a big time gap, at least two days but its been recorded as much as a week, then when they get hungry again they have another feast. Fighting styles They hardly fight anything bigger then something from the waste land or rebels. Northwest(Greywings):They don't have a fighting style, rather retreating in the fog and shadows. If they are forced to fight, then they use their horns on their tail to make their victim walk into a corner, which then they fight there. They prefer to have multiple greywings at a time, instead of one-on-one. East tribe(Honorwings):They doge in, showing what they'll do, doge out, and wait for their foe to do the same. They do one-on-one battles. Anything else is considered weak and unacceptable. Military The closet thing to a military the twin kingdoms have is Bloodclan, and small Honorwing guilds. Greywings: The Greywings have no military, believing it a waste of time. However adults closer to the rings of chaos will know how to fight. Honorwings: '''In every town, locals defend from threats, like common guilds. These "guilds" help each other if there's a big threat. On the royals command,they all join together to create a loose army, only the Royals to guide them to the threat. If they win, they go back to their individual guilds. History/Origin Before the Scorching A large group of criminals lived together where Icewings will live in the future. Many other dragons, just starting to make groups, came together to get rid of these dragons. The criminal group made their strongest flying dragons fly north to find land. A few came back, saying they find land and the rest of the other dragons were there colonizing the many islands up there. This large group all flew up north to the islands. A few didn't make it. But they had left and they where no longer being hunted. They split up into three groups, constantly starting wars. The group on the southern islands become too large on for its own and starting collapsing under its own weight, causing many to abandon faith and many ether joined the east tribe or the west tribe before it was too late. The south tribe finally collapsed causing most of the ones who didn't join ether went into hiding, preyed on other tribes, or went to go back to the main land. After a short time past, the pre-honorwings tried to fix their ways by making peace with pre-greywings and telling their children the right way to fix stuff. The pre-greywings were slowly getting lazy, having no war to fight and the pre kingdoms at peace. Before Royalty era (no peace time) The pre-kingdoms stayed in their lands, sometimes meeting to trade. The leaders in the Honorwing tribe were elders and the Greywings it was an uneasy oligarchy. If hybrids were born they would killed and their parents left to wander the ring of chaos. Nightmoon era After a long time(REALLY LONG!!!!), Nightwings showed up, causing honorwings and Greywings (still the before era) to believe they were messengers of the god and were sent to do stuff. They were treated like gods, but then honorwings kidnapped a few eggs (and seventeen young dragnets). The nightwings left, and the kidnapped ones grew up thinking they were just albinos...who were treated like gods. They had the first royals and created the Winged palace for them to stay in. The Greywings stole twenty two eggs from Honorwings over the years and made the Sun palace. few years later, the Greywing rebels slowly started to form in the shadows, promising greatness and fairness for all. They attacked the Basic palace and failed badly, making both Greywings and Honorwings have tighter defenses. They hid for the rest of the era. Most dragons believe Quiet-tranquility's massacre ended the Nightmoon era, leaving the twin kingdoms with no queens, most of the royal family dead or horribly injured. Only both kings, seven honourwing children, and four greywing dragonets remained from the ashes. Just before the current era, Ruma created Bloodclan. Current era (True Twins era) The land is at peace, the twin kingdoms live in harmony, the Fallen war in the ring of chaos with dead dragon tribes at their feet, the Rebels sneak in the shadows and Bloodclan are silent guardians watching in the night. How long will this last? Magic Animus dragons are called sorcerers. If one is born, they place their soul into a silvertear with a small gem in the middle, and that the mother chooses the gem (if she wants lapis, that's the jewel). If the object is crushed, then the soul goes back to the body and they remake it. Sometimes the silvertear collects fog and souls to create a familiar, an entity who reflects the animuses subconscious and tells them what they really want. '''Painters As there name suggests, they are very good painters. Their stick men are wonderful, like they are moving from page to page. But, they only paint one scene, a prophecy. When young, they don't feel the need to paint, but as they grow into there teenage years, there only need is to paint that picture. When their older then the teenage years, they grow out of it, but when ever they draw anything, they draw that picture. Sometimes, their need to paint the picture is so bad they need to be locked up. The prophecy won't happen until the picture is done. If they don't finish the picture, the next painter will draw that picture, and if that one didn't finish it, the next, and the next... you get the picture? There is a prophecy. It was drawn, but this worded prophecy were roughly made. A dragon born of turquoise One eye will protect The islands of dread From dragons dredged with red That dance for blood fog-gifteds These are greywings with the basic ability to use hydrokentics with the mist and are only females. No male fog-gifted were ever recorded. They can't actually use their power on bodies of water(that's too advanced) or other dragons. When a fog-gifted is found out, them and their families are sent to the Basic palace and their families become servants and the gifted is taught there. The "tamed"(when they have learned to use their power) gifteds go into the royal line and their family goes into the gifted line - where they have more children with this power...it never works though... One main down side to this power is one out of 200 have a spirit possessing their shadow.Only 1 out of 200 have this trait, they are the best spies since their shadow can watch foes from afar and most other dragons describe it as creepy when their being watched. Its hard to walk around with no shadows though. While their young its hard to control because the mist does crazy things when your young. Another weakness is almost all of them have a deep fear of fire. Famous Dragons Quiet-tranquility One of the first known animus dragons was a bright eyed Greywing girl. She created many great artifacts still used today. Some of the best known ones are the box of jewelry, that goes to the saddest dragons and make them happier (and the jewelry is magical that regrows every midnight, so take as many as you want), a pink sun umbrella that can be used as a shield, a ring that lets you understand all languages, their own scales that when they enchant anything the item never breaks (can be used forever), and the greatest of all a small totem that only a few of her artifacts go to every midnight. She killed a lot of dragons before running away and swearing revenge. Another animus dragon -an honorwing- saved her from insanity by killing her (with magic). With the massacre, she ended the Nigtmoon era. Ruma (Impure) The hybrid who created Bloodclan by making a pack with the still struggling royal families. Just before the Current era, Ruma found many hybrids and outcasts on the Ruins of Chaos. Bringing them together to create pre-bloodclan, many wanted to hide from the Twin kingdoms or war with them. However, Ruma with a small traveling party went to the Island of peace and called a meeting. Both families were still struggling about Quiet-tranquility, but it was better now. After eight hours, all sides decreed Bloodclan would be the "owners" of the Chaos of Ruins, fighting the horrors of that place. In return for protecting them, the twin kingdoms would treat them like their own tribe. Many other things were also established in this pact. Weaknesses They don't use their breath weapon for attacks or for similar matters. They care for lives, and follow their religion but, sometimes, they put it above their tribe. Northwest tribe(Greywings): They don't like fighting, and often bribe their way out of a situation. Males have thin scales on the back of their neck, where it meets the shoulders. This why greywing armor defends this spot. Their forked tails can be held by strong hands, but they can breath weapon on you. Be careful. East tribe(Honorwings): They believe in the law and order so much, they will never betray it, and because of it, their foe can beat them with tricks. They don't use their small body against their foes. If they drink lots of water their breath weapon can be doused for a short time. Language (Kirma) Both tribes have the same language. It can be roughly translated into the common speech of the mainland dragons. They have an accent as well. All the w's sounds turn into r's sounds. The Honorwings call it speech Lawin, because it means Law. The Greywings calls it Mogong, because it means Moon. When an honorwing and greywing talk they they this language Kirma and that is the most widely accepted name. Desdruo Honorwings have a body language, and they call it desdruo. A twitch of a tail, wings slowly move up and down. To an untrained eye, it looks like there jumpy, but to those who know it, there making a sentence. It is so detailed, you could say anything to anyone. They mostly use it for messages. Royals: Royals have their own version of desdruo. Only royals know this code, and is very different then common desdruo. Architecture Both tribes have two palaces, one hidden well, and the other for their allies, business, and other things like that. Greywings): Their villages are on a plateau , but that is where they put basic needs, like food and water. Their "houses" are on the side of the mountain. Their hammocks, with a arrow roof(to protect from snow), and a little built in chest(to put items in). Their hidden palace is the Nightsun palace, and the less hidden one is the basic palace. Honorwings):Their towns are not on the mountains, but instead is on flat ground. Multi colored lines that go straight side to side, and equal distance away from each other are hatches and a little further back are block vents. They build vaults on flat lands with vents coming out of them. The vents have two purposes. The first one is to bring in air, and the second one is to be used as mail boxes. The hidden palace is the winged palace and the less hidden one is the Tree palace. Deities East tribe(Honorwings) : Mother Law, Father Chaos, and the first four children. They worship Mother Law, afraid and hate Father Chaos, and the children are well respected because of they are the first dragons. Mother Law looks like a reindeer, but with scales, a glowing red nose, and with large gold tinted wings. Father Chaos looks like a large wolf with scales, and large wings that are gold, then fade to red. The first four children are like royals, except the first child, as he is larger than all of them. Northwest tribe(Greywings): The Great dragon created dragons. They believe it was created from the sun, which the moon hated and tried to kill it. So, the sun took over/kidnapped Earth(they think their world is flat), which was moons kid. They worked an agreement,(below) and so the Great Dragon lived for many years until dying, and its blood created other dragons. His heart created Royals, and they are the closest thing to the Great Dragon. In each town, the story is written on a large stone slab. Each rock is called the Great rock. The earth shall be the resting place of the great dragon, who is our kid, and as long as it and its kin live the sun and moon shall sleep and not war...(''unreadable. No one knows what this next part means.) Dragons that die sleep with the great dragon until every dragon dies. Then the dragons wake up and either fight with the sun or moon, and only deep inside the true answer calls. When the sun and moon wake up and fight with their armies it is called the true war. Royal system Royals are actually hybrids of their ancestors and Nightwings. Only true bloods can become a princess or a prince. '''Honorwings):'Their royalty is important, because they are the closest to Mother Law and the first four. But, as much as they are important, they are not the leaders of the tribe(ever seen the Queen of Britain? Something like that). Instead, they have to follow the old code the most. The females, instead of the normal way, they teach the females and males the old code, and they have to live by them. Females can't challenge the queen, instead the queen goes of old age or natural causes, the next in line becomes queen. Greywings):Their belief is the royal family is the closet to the Great Dragon, and they have a council that helps with decisions, almost similar to the seawing council. They have a special item, the silvertear, which extends the life of the queen, into immortality. As a result, there are many kings in the time. Princess's have the option, to become immortal and wait to become the next queen, or (if you are not the next in line) become older and wait. When their soul goes into the silvertear, their body stays the same for the rest of your life. If you an animus, you can't become the queen, instead becoming the second in command on the council. Painters (look in magic) are almost forced to have silvertears when they are young, and are not allowed when they are teens. Slivertears These items are animus enchanted that queens and the next princess(maybe a few kings) put their some of their soul into and makes them immortal. Their body stops growing, and they hardly get sick. Only Greywing royalty has this. Honorwing palace thrones Both the Tree palace and Winged palaces thrones have the same enchantments. Animus power can not be cast in or around the castles at 120ft and they can be destroyed, only moved. Current Royal Family The queen in the current era is Silvermoon, a quiet but wise leader. Her first husband, named king Law-maker. A happy, friendly and an introvert. They've had a few princesses named Lawkeeper, Peace-lover, Silentoath, Justice and Braveone. The princes are Chaos-killer, True-law, Great-rule, Order-rule, Defender, and Codement. As for Greywings, the queens name is Wolf-killer, a friendly and a great leader. Her husband is king Green-Tail. The princesses are Bluescales, Foglover, Berryeater, Stonecrusher, Fishswimmer, and Shortwings. Their brothers- the princes- are Newsun, Tradeplay, Centerpiece, Happyeyes, Loudroar, Worker, Mountainclimber, and Lesserspark. Costa Maria Costa(cost-ahhh) Maria(mirror-ee-ahhh or even miwwow-ee-ahhh) is what they call their world. Ruins of Chaos (no dragon land) That's what they call all those islands to the south. It is ruled by fear, exiles, bloodclan(hybrids), and instinct. Tribes of dead dragons (see history) prey on each other here, each ruled by the Fallen raving wars with each other. Out here, the twin kingdoms (aka the brave and foolish) try to make farmland, mine resources and take more land for their kingdoms. Most of the time this fails. Small forest, lakes, volcanoes, lost dungeons, and much more are waiting to be explored. Trading spots They are exactly what they sound like. This is where the tribes mingle freely and where imports and exports are made. Sometimes Bloodclan sells resources there. The honorwing island ruler is Great-law. Island of Peace The biggest trading spot in the known world. When tribes want to mingle freely, they do so here. Honorwing banning point (Stones point) When a Fallen is made, they leave them unconscious around a large totem made of stone. It's basically a prison. Waterfall Island Known for its friendly dragons and sparkling waterfalls, even the mist is bit brighter then usual. Farms, and pine tree forests dot the landscape here. Its also a great vacation spot for anyone. The ruler is Bylaw. Most of the island is waterfalls and farms, and most of the twins kingdoms water supplies is from this place. The Great Stones Below the Sun island and just above the Greywing trading spot is one of the main Mist kingdoms islands. Most Greywing jobs and towns are here as well the as highest Grey Kingdom mountains. Other tribes Greywing Rebels Exactly what the title says. They joined up because they believe they can make the Kingdom of the mist to be better, then go and "flesh out" the Ruins of Chaos, then enslave Honorwings. They are the ones who have the future techy equipment( Middle age weapons and items, with a few renaissance items). The twin kingdoms hate them, the Fallen are against them, the few dead tribes who know them hate them, and...lets not talk about Bloodclan and the rebels history.... Below is their plan. # Force the Grey kingdom on to our control and enslave/kill rebels. All civilians shall go to boot camps and become solders. # Pretend as though the Grey kigdom was not enslaved and continue alliance with Honorwings. If Honorwings are aware then go to part 5 and use 56#. # "Flesh out" the Ruins of Chaos. Enslave all contacted dead tribes and force them to boot camps. # Send spy's into the kingdom of mountains. Next, send as many solders as you can. Then, send the impostor of the current queen(with the item 23#) to have a business meeting. Then, at night, kill all Honorwings in the castle. # Ambush the Honorwings. Use item 56#. # After war is finished(56#) enslave Honorwings and take over territory. # The future of Greywings shall be ensnared! # Murder bloodclan. (item 56#) # Enslave all the dead tribes # Rule the known world. Bloodclan Bloodclan is a mercenary group who is the first line of defense against threats. They are mainly hybrids with horrible birth defects on them, but a few non-hybrids can be seen. Almost everyone in the twin kingdoms knows about Bloodclan but they don't really talk about them (it's not a good icebreaker). They've adopted a Chinese architecture style in their daily lives, but they roughly cut it out of dirt mounds and underground holes. They war with everything that moves in the ring of chaos, but their hated enemies are the Rebels. They don't trust Greywings as a result, so they mostly do trade in the Honorwing markets (it's one of the few times their actually seen). Dead dragon tribes They constantly do war with each other, as most are like herds of animals chasing the weakest prey. They can be anything to underground dwellers, sea dwellers, air dwellers who even sleep in the air, and even half snakes. Most don't have languages just basic high pitched and low pitched sounds. There are least ninety three of them and only a few these tribes can read, let alone write. Most of them are ruled by Fallens, and the fight other Fallens, and enslave more dead tribes. Ex: Neonics These types are the most seen by the twin kingdoms and the least dangerous. They are rather bright colors, not even attempting to camouflage. Neonics are as small as cats and much faster. Their bodies are covered in poison that only Neonics can touch. They shoot very weak poison that the negative color of their main scale color and it only gives you a weak flu but that's a fourty nine percent chance (49/100). Their body poison is often put on weapons Bloodclan and the Rebels use. The Calender When the festival of New moons end, a new year begins again and the time of harvest is when there is less fog around. Every one is happier during these times. This is roughly nine human months but its three months for them. Then the fog rolls in, the air gets colder and creatures start to hibernate. Dragons get less active and even the Rebels fight less. This is another three months. Each of our year is cut into two years in their calendar.. Each of their years is half of ours technically. Buts its still longer then ours. Sunya Calender New moons night (new years eve) Time of harvest- three months (six months to us) Time of fog- three months (six months to us) New moons night (new years eve) Currency Honorwings: plastered Fishscales. It doesn't matter how small the scale really is. Just plastered fishscales so they don't smell. Greywings: A pigs shoe, sheep shoes, and horse shoe. Pigs shoes are 2 dollars each, sheep shoes four, and are horses are six dollars each. On big market places such as the island of peace all types of currency. Sometimes a Bloodclan dragon gives out so much money since they find it useless. Sometimes when a bloodclan is spotted a few dragons will gamble on this concept just to pass the time. Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Well developed tribes Category:Honourwings/Greywings stuff